They're After Me Lucky Charms
by Emma Iveli
Summary: One Shot. Lucky the Leprechaun is stuck on the Merry Go, not only that but Nami with Sanji's help is after his gold... does he even have gold? Please R


A/N: Happy Saint Patty's Day, I deiced to write a special Saint Patrick's day fic, this is loosely based on a fanfic I wrote before involving Kinky (one of the stars of The Mamodo, the Magical Girl and the Insane Rabbit, before she was in that fanfic) threatening Lucky with a gun for his gold. I really hate that Leprechaun... and marshmallows... marshmallows are evil...

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or Lucky Charms, if I did One Piece wouldn't have been dubbed by 4kids and Lucky Charms... they would never exist! Marshmallows are evil!

They're After Me Lucky Charms

By Emma Iveli

Lucky the Leprechaun was being chased yet again for his Lucky Charms… so it wasn't his gold but at least the kids were stupid enough to think that it was valuable. He managed to use his "Marshmallow Magic" to fly away… however a storm came in and you know what happens when Marshmallows hit water right?

"Aww… Crap." said Lucky.

Later on the Merry Go… or Going Merry… what the ship is called, Luffy saw a body floating the water.

"Hey there's a body in the water!" he called out.

Everyone on board ran to see what it was while Luffy managed to pull it out… it was small about the size of a child and dressed in green.

"It's a midget." said Sanji.

"They prefer to called little people Sanji." said Usopp.

"Uncle Seamus… is that you?" said Lucky waking up.

"He's awake." said Luffy.

"Where am I?" said Lucky.

"Well you were in the water then I the great captain Usopp dove in and rescued you." said Usopp.

Lucky thought for a moment, "You sound like my uncle Seamus… poor old Seamus found dead in a cra…" said Lucky who cut himself off.

"So what are you?" asked Luffy.

"Luffy that's rude." said Nami.

"I'm a Leprechaun!" said Lucky knowing that these group of teenagers would probably care less about cereal with marshmallows in it.

"Really?" said Nami happily.

"Um… yeah." said Lucky.

Nami dove trying to catch the Leprechaun, but Lucky dodged.

"Nami… have you lost it?" asked Usopp.

"Of course not… it's a Leprechaun, and Leprechauns have gold… I'm going to get it." said Nami.

"Oh Nami… I'm going to help you!" said Sanji with a heart in lave of his eye.

Zoro and Usopp stared at the two, Luffy managed to sneak into the Galley.

Lucky sighed as he hid, he knew his Marshmallow Magic would help him over the water so he diced to hide until this boat got to land. He just had to avoid the girl who's trying to get his gold… did he have any gold? He began to think.

"There he is!" shouted Nami.

Sanji dove to get the Leprechaun. But Lucky dogged again and hid.

"Okay time for plan B." said Nami.

""What's plan B?" asked Sanji getting up.

Later Nami placed a net with a pie underneath.

"Why a pie?" asked Sanji.

"Because everybody likes pie." said Nami.

Lucky smelled the pie and ran over to it… but before he got to it, a certain rubber man got to it first.

"Luffy!" yelled Nami.

"Darn good cherry pie." said Luffy.

"Ha ha! Look like your little plan failed!" said Lucky who once again hid.

Luffy asked "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get his gold." said Nami.

"Oh…" said Luffy who then walked over to the ram's head like nothing happened.

"Okay time for Plan C!" said Nami.

Later Nami placed a larger bottle of grog in the middle of the deck.

"Still trying to get the Leprechaun?" asked Zoro.

"Yeah." said Nami.

"You're trying to get him drunk?" asked Zoro.

"Of course Sword Boy." said Sanji.

Zoro couldn't help but to sweat drop. Then he walked away pretending nothing wash happening.

A few minutes later Lucky showed up and noticed the grog.

"Booze, don't mind if I do" said Lucky.

Lucky began to drink the grog and got drunk quickly due to his small body size. Sanji deiced to walk over to the drunken Leprechaun and just pick him up… but it wasn't that easy.

"Oh you want ot fight." said Lucky.

"What?" said Sanji.

Lucky got into the Irish boxing stance while staggering, he managed to jumped to Sanji and punch him a few.

"Why you!" said Sanji kicking him to the side of the boat. The two began to fight… and Lucky was winning.

Everyone else watched.

"So you got him drunk?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah…" said Nami.

Zoro couldn't help but to laugh, "The Love Cook's getting his ass handed to him by a drunken Leprechaun…" he said.

Lucky punched Sanji in the face knocking him out.

"Ooh that had to hurt." said Luffy wincing that this.

Sanji that day learned an important lesion… never get into a fistfight with a drunken Leprechaun if you only use your feet to fight.

The end…

No wait after the fight Sanji diced to take a rest while Nami continued to try and catch Lucky. She used a net and succeeded!

"Now give me your gold." said Nami.

"but I don't have any gold…" said Lucky with a nervous twitch, while no one has ever caught him like this but they sis have his Lucky Charms, Chocolate Lucky and new Berry Lucky Charms no one has eventually caught him.

"You don't?" said Nami.

She put him down, "Sorry." said Nami.

Lucky snapped, she didn't even want his cereal.

"Why you bitch! You want my treasure here take all Lucky Charm! My Chocolate Lucky Charms! And my new Berry Lucky Charms!" sauid Lucky burring Nami in cercal boxes. He used his marshmallow magic and flew away on a red balloon. While laughing manically.

"I'm free! Free!" yelled Lucky.

Usopp and Zoro notice that Nami was trying to escape from the mountain of cereal boxes and managed to dig her out.

"Thanks." said Nami.

"What happened?" asked Usopp.

"He apparently didn't have any gold then he snapped and buried me in the cereal boxes." said Nami.

Luffy walked up and saw the cereal, "Cool, new Berry flavor." said Luffy picking up a box of Berry Lucky Charms.

The Morale of the Story: Marshmallows are evil.

The End


End file.
